


Let the good times roll

by lockedpain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Crying Castiel, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, First Kiss, Fix-It, Hugs, M/M, Multi, Other, Season Finale
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedpain/pseuds/lockedpain
Summary: Fix-it na epizodu letošního finále, Let the good times roll, s jejímž Destiel headcanonem nepřišel nikdo jiný než Tumblr.





	Let the good times roll

LET THE GOOD TIMES ROLL CODA

 

,,Co..co kdybys měl svůj meč?"

Castiel nemohl uvěřit svým očím. Dean se vážně chystal odevzat Michaelovi? Po té věčné rebélii a odmítání? Ano, anděl sic na jednu stranu chápal, že bezpečí Sama je pro staršího Winchestera jeho nejvyšší prioritou, ale za co by mu to pak stálo, jestliže se Michael zmocní jeho těla? Bylo naproto očividné, že se archanděl snaží lovce využít a přechytračit kvůli svým vlastním podlým záměrům. Dean to určitě vycítil taky, to, že by se Michael svého meče jen tak nevzdal. Stále však souhlasil. Cas musel zakročit - teď nebo nikdy. Ještě poslední šance, než se všechno zničí a upadne do zapomnění. 

,,Deane, ne-"

,,Já jsem tvůj meč," přerušil ho téměř okamžitě. Anděl věděl co přijde a tak sklopil zrak a zabodl se jím do podlahy bunkru. Před očima se mu znenadání tvořila neznámá mlžná clona, jak se mu v mysli začaly přehrávat obrazce a vzpomínky na předpovědi téhle obrovské události, které jim dali jejich nejsilnější spojenci i nepřátelé.

,,Jsi to ty," hlesl Zachariáš. ,,To ty jsi Michaelův meč."

Dean mezitím pokračoval v dialogu s archandělem, jakoby ho ujišťoval o své nesmírné důležitosti a připomínal mu tak svůj již dávno předpovězený osud:  
,,Jsem tvoje dokonalá schránka.

,,Proč myslíte, že vy dva jste schránky? Michael," Gabriel kývl na Deana a stočil pozornost k jeho mladšímu bratrovi, ,,a Lucifer."  
Na to se usmál. ,,K tomuhle jste byli zrození, hoši."

,,Se mnou můžeš být silnější, než jsi kdy byl," pobízel ho Winchester se smutným výrazem, zatímco Michael se na něj díval s čistým zájmem. 

,,Já vím, co jsi zač," kývl hlavou v uznání.

,,Takže se ptám. Když budeme spolupracovat, můžeme porazit Lucifera?" Zoufalost, která se zračila v mužových očích jeho strážný anděl sice neviděl, ale zato ji vycítil. Jeho tělo bylo napnuté jako struna a hlas se mu šas od času skoro, ale jen skoro, neslyšně zatřásl.  
Michaelovi se na tváři rozběhl spokojený úšklebek, ale mlčel. Anděl v tom viděl příležitost.

,,Deane-," zkusil to znovu, naléhavěji než kdy předtím. Netušil, jak to lovci trhá srdce.

,,Můžeme?!" zvýšil hlas, nepouštěje Castiela ke slovu.

,,Měli bychom šanci," odpověděl pravdivě. Deanův dech byl teď mělčí a jeho srdce bušilo hlasitěji. Měl strach.

Cas se pokusil na chvíli převzít kontrolu: ,,Deane, to nemůžeš." Ale Winchester byl příliš tvrdohlavý. Jak to procedil skrz zuby a o dva kroky se k němů přiblížil, starší z bratrů se k němu zprudka otočil a s bolestí v hlase mu střelil do obličeje:  
,,Lucifer má Sama. Má Jacka. Casi, já nemám ny výběr!" Poslední větu už křičel a Castielova tvář vyzařovala bolestnou grimasu. Otočil se proto zpátky k nepříteli svého nepřítele, aby nemusel čelit svému zlomenému anděli.

,,Jestli to uděláme, je to jenom na chvilku. Jsem za volantem, ty jsi motor. Rozumíš mi?" 

,,Platí." 

V tu chvíli Castiel věděl, že o něj znovu přišel. Přišel o něj v tu chvíli, kdy zvážil tenhle stupidní plán. 

,,Co když tě podvede?" naléhal stále.

,,Nepodvede, neměj strach."

Ale anděl věděl, že oba ví pravdu - podvede ho. V poslední chvíli vítězství mu hodí klacek pod nohy. A když přecejen ne, nikde není stoprocentnní záruka, že jeho přítel vůbec přežije souboj. Hněv archandělů.

,,Takže?" dožadoval se archanděl pozornosti.

,,Ano."

V mžiku vteřiny zazářilo bílé světlo a Michael se přenesl do Deanova těla, jak to bylo předurčeno, akorát vyčkávajíc v pozadí jeho mysli a pohánějíc ho zcela novou silou a možnostmi.

,,A co když zvítězí Lucifer?" 

Dean se na Castiela zadíval se soucitem v očích, chápaje jeho obavy. Potom natáhl ruku, chytl do pěsti látku baloňáku a přitáhl si modrookého blíž, tělo na tělo. Ta ruka jeho kabát hned na to nesměle pustila a objala ho kolem pasu, dlaň putujíc po Casových zádech a palec kreslíc konejšivé kroužky všude, kam dosáhl. Levačka ho obemkla kolem ramen, svírajíc béžovou látku mezi prsty, hlava spočínajíc v ohybu andělova krku.

Cas zabořil tvář do Deanovy bundy a zároveň ji natiskl co nejblíž k jeho obličeji. Svoje ruce taktéž nenechal volně viset - nýbrž jimi pevně obemkl Deanova záda a křečovitě se tam držel. Slzy mu znenadání vyhrkly v očích, ale on je nepustil dál. Nechtěl se složit před svým nejlepším kamarádem jako nějaká emocionální troska. Tak se jen víc přitulil k jeho krku, až Winchestera pošimraly tmavé vlasy. Šestou vteřinou sevření ale uslyšel mladší z nich popotáhnutí toho druhého.   
Castiel přestal s návalovou vlnou slz bojovat a vyšel jí vstříc. Zelenooký se usmál: ,,To je ono, pusť to ze sebe." A s tím je začal houpat ze strany na stranu, utěšujíc tím svého společníka.

,,Deane," šeptl anděl ochraptělým hlasem, víčka bolestně stisklá. Muž mu prsty zajel do vlasů a chvíli ho v nich hladil. ,,Pšššt, vyčerpáváš si sílu," zamumlal nazpátek, ale serafovi pouhé objetí skutečně nestačilo. Pustil lovce ze svého nebeského sevření na dosah ruky, kruhy pod očima větší než jindy, všechny vrásky výraznější a slzy stékající po jeho lících. Dean kývnul hlavou a chystal se od něj otočit - ale Castiel ho nenechal.

Zjizvená ruka najednou přistála na onom otisku dlaně, který mu tam před lety on sám vypálil a lovec se zastavil ve veškerém pohybu, v tichém úžasu. Cítil jak mu pod andělovým dotekem rameno pulzuje a značka září čistým bělomodrým světlem. Zvedl oči aby se jimi vpil do toho modrého nekonečna. Nepotřebovali slova. Byl to fascinující moment. A ve chvíli, kdy si už Winchester myslel, že se ho seraf chystá znovu objejmout, natáhl Castiel hlavu a místo toho, aby ji umístil na rameno vyššího, ji přiblížil nebezpečně blízko mužovu obličeji.

Nespatřil protest, na to byl Dean až příliš rozrušený a zmatený. Ucítil jeho teplý dech na své tváři a potom zvedl hlavu a jen na vteřinu nebo dvě zavadil svými rty o ty jeho, umisťujíc sotva zřetelný polibek na jeho rty, jak jemně stiskl jeho spodní ret, nechal je vzájemně pošimrat strništi po tvářích a zase se stáhl, nečekajíc na žádnou odpověď. Než mu mohl lovec taky nějakou dát, anděl couval dozadu. 

,,Jdi," řekl se stejnou rázností a naléhavostí jako před lety u portálu v Očistci. A s tím se Dean Winchester nadobro vypařil z jeho života.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos potěší.


End file.
